Talk:Son Goku
Ok, I know that most people think that Goku's got short hair in his human form but I'm not so sure about that...Like, when he's wearing just his pajama's you can see that he still has a mullet thing going for hm with the back of his hair going down to about his waist, although while he's wearing normal clothes you can't see it, and I think that's because he tucks it into his shirt and scarf which would also explain why he always has the back of his neck covered up. Tell me what you think! : During the period in the middle of Reload and Reload Blast, he has long hair, but in ch 1 of Blast he got his hair cut/trim by Hakkai. In Seiten Taisen form he obviously has long hair.Saiyukisama 05:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Relationships Does Goku need a relationship section? I was thinking to add it D: since I need to make something for one of the important characters aside from Kanzeon that I was still working on (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 11:54, February 21, 2013 (UTC)) I didn't make one because Goku develops a relationship with everyone he meets. We'd have to make a place for Konzen, Kenren, Tenpou, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo (and yes, they all have to have their own, because there relationship have changed because, in the words of sanzo, they are not the same people as they were yesterday) Gat, Zakuro, "Pippi", Dounghau (don't make a Dounghau page), Houmei, Kon (don't make a kon page either, please), etc, etc,... These are are characters that he really bonds with. Then we'd have to think if we should add Houran and Ruby chick to Gojyo's and that makes my head hurt... Please don't try to make a relationship section. It might make my head explode... Astral writer (talk) 14:42, February 21, 2013 (UTC) But I don't think Houra and Kougyoku needs to be added in Gojyo's relationship because they are not in the original series at all (if I'm wrong correctly), but we can add Gojyo in their relationship section. The most important are the characters that are shown most in the series. Like Goku's relationship with Sanzo and difference with Konzen and others. But if relationship in minor characters, it's better to put it in their own page if ever they will have. XD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:46, February 22, 2013 (UTC)) In the profile section, isn't Seiten Taisei (斉天大聖) is the same as his title "The Great Sage Equalling Heaven and Earth" which is a literal translation? It is kind of a duplication. Souchanl (talk) 05:17, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I can see your point, but everyone (in the anime) calls Goku's Demonic form by the name Seiten taisei and references to it further by tacking on to the end "the Great Sage". It kind of gets mixed up in translation. I think you should leave it for now... Astral writer (talk) 21:53, May 24, 2013 (UTC) OK, good point, we should leave it as it is then. Souchanl (talk) 01:04, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Curiousity Where did his surname "Son" came from? XD Did the Gods named "Son" on him? ' 3' (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC)) : If I'm not wrong Konzen was the giver of the name, so it came from him. The explanation whether where the Son came hasnt surfaced yet. 12:56, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Age. If I'm right, he did not age the entire time he was in his rock prison & began aging only after Sanzo freed him? : Yep, Goku is aging slowly after he was released in Mt. Gogyo. There is no explanation yet given by Minekura about this that can be found in the manga. Pls sign a timestamp after posting your comment mr/ms http://saiyuki.wikia.com/wiki/User:Likalaruku . Thank you 12:54, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Under Anime/Manga differences, it mentions about Goku creating worlds. That was not entirely the case even in the anime. It was the combination of him and the Maten (to which one was always alluded to having that power). Goku would be no different in the manga, as he has been nodded in the source book and throughout the manga as having the necessary energy to do the same. It just so happens he never met the scenario to replicate such a thing. Simply, the only difference is the Maten was never used in conjunction with Goku. Otherwise nothing points that Goku cannot replicate said feat (we know the 5 sutras can do so and Goku already proved to have the energy superior to 1) Proje (talk) 15:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC)